Transformers Prime: Banshee
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Jack's father worked in a secret government branch to work with others on projects for everybody, making technology more advanced. Jack was with his father on the day that the branch was shut down due to a friend of his father, a man named Silas, who wanted a project that was just finished. But it was gone by the time since Jack's father did what he had to do to save his sons life.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been in my head for a while so I'm just putting it out here, so if you like and want me to continue it, then please tell me in a review or a pm.

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

Summary: Jack's father worked in a secret government branch to work with others on projects beneficial for everybody, making technology more advanced. Jack was with his father on the day that the branch was shut down due to a friend of his father, a man named Silas, who wanted a project that was just finished. But it was long gone by the time since Jack's father did what he had to do to save his son.

Chapter 1

It's been years since June last saw Jack, the last time she saw him was when his father took him along with to work since it was a bring your child to work day at his place of work.

Jack's father worked as a mechanic and a scientist along with many other brilliant minds in a government branch, but the branch was shut down after an accident, which killed many of the workers there.

The cause was a friend of Jack's father, a man named Silas, who was a soldier that worked with the workers of the branch to make technology more advanced.

They were all working on a secret project that they were planning to unveil to the military and government, the day before they informed them was when the tragedy struck and the same day Jack was there.

Jack's father, who was one of the ones that helped with the main body and main systems of the project, wanted to save his son when he saw how his body was after the large explosion that nearly took half the building.

So he did the only thing he could think of to save Jack's life at the time.

Upload his mind into the project, seeing as the project could survive an extreme and long bombardment of bombs and missiles.

The project was long gone by the time Silas and his new organization MECH came to take it after the explosions and fire died down.

The news hit June like a speeding train and she cried for months on end. When she arrived at work, all her fellow nurses and friends were worried about her and did everything they could.

Soon she was back to normal, but she was less herself. But that changed after she found a mysterious voice mail on her house phone from an unknown number.

She was about to delete it, but something in her mind wouldn't let her, so she pressed play and listened to it.

She didn't want to believe what she heard, but it was Jack, at first she didn't believe it, then he told her something only she and Jack would know to let her know it was him.

She wanted her son to come home, but he said he couldn't since he didn't want her to get hurt or scared, which confused her.

So after a 3-hour talk, she decided she and him would talk every day of the week to keep in contact and to make sure that Jack was alright, eating healthy and washing.

June yawned as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself, she wondered if Jack was close, the reason cause she has a feeling as if he was nearby, watching over her.

Unknown Location

On one of the many dunes outside Jasper, was a large black humanoid machine with gold around the collar and a gold horn, similar to a unicorn horn, and a gold faceplate with a long red horizontal vizor over where the eyes should be.

It was zooming in on one of the houses in the suburbs, looking through the window into the kitchen to see June making breakfast.

"At least she still has time to get ready for work." The machine spoke a male teens voice as he laid on his front on the side of the dune facing away from the city, the only thing of him that is visible is his horn, but it blends in with the mountains and mesa's behind him if anyone was looking at him with a telescope.

He saw June look out the window in his direction while she picked up a phone.

"Don't. Move." Jack thought to himself as he saw his mother continue to look in his direction, her eyes moving like she was scanning the distance for him.

He also noticed from previous times when he checks in on his mother that whenever she is in the morning or late at night, no matter the place he places himself in, he sees that she always looks in his direction.

He decides to do a small test to see if she was looking for him, so he flashed his visor a few times, a red light will be slightly harder to find thanks to his surroundings.

To his shock, he saw his mother immediately lock on to his spot, making him jump slightly, making him lean up on his elbows, accidentally letting more of his body be seen.

"Crap." Jack mutters as he slowly sunk back to his position while keeping an eye on his mother, who was still watching his spot, thankfully all she saw was the faint red flashes from his visor.

"Time to move." Jack said as he looked at the time in his system and moved back down the dune and started crawling away to a new spot to relax.

Timeskip

Jack was relaxing in a drainage ditch under an unfinished bridge, he checked first to make sure that no construction workers were coming or anyone coming near the spot before he started relaxing.

Soon he heard the sound of small wheels and a whirring sound, making Jack tilt his head to the side to see further down the ditch to see a young boy around twelve years old driving around a yellow toy car.

Jack chuckled slightly at the scene, it was peaceful, but it was ruined when a blue and pink motorcycle with a teenage punk dressed girl came down into the ditch and slid to a stop in front of the boy, who is now standing.

"Woah." The boy said with a surprised look as the teenager got off the bike.

"You have no idea." The girl said as she looked at the bike before they all heard two engines.

Jack stopped looking and concentrated on getting up without breaking the bridge above him.

A minute later he was up and looked back to see that the motorcycle transformed into an amazonian type woman, that was what Jacks guess was since he could see an aura around her that screams 'mess with me and they'll never find your body'.

Jack took off charging toward them after the female got hit by blaster fire, skidding along the ground.

The two purple ones stopped what they were doing when the heard the thundering steps along with the ground shaking from the steps behind them.

They turned to see a black mech with gold charging at them, what shocked them was that this mech was as tall as their leader almost, maybe taller, and looks almost as terrifying.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jack roared as he brought his left hand back, which had the vibration nails in closed form and let it fly toward the closest purple mech's head, sending it flipping in the air.

The other one tried to fire, but the blaster was gripped and crushed by Jack's right hand, who then kicked the vehicon away and looked for the other, only to see it pinning another mech, a yellow with black accents, down with its foot and had its blaster aimed at the head of the new arrival.

Jack stomped over and grabbed the vehicon's head with his right hand, since his other was inclosed by the vibration nails, and lifted him up, the vehicon hitting his hand and arm, whatever he could reach, and tossed the vehicon towards the other one that was getting back up, sending them both tumbling.

Jack turned and held out his hand to the yellow mech, who was staring at him with wide optics.

"Need a hand?" Jack said as the mech grabbed his hand and was pulled up, speaking in beeps and whirs as he stood beside Jack, aiming his blasters at the vehicon's who are now getting up, the female back up and stood next to the yellow one in a ready stance.

A few seconds later honking was heard, making all of them turn to face the source, which was a large green vehicle coming at them at high speed before it somehow jumped up into the air and transformed into a big mech who landed behind the yellow mech and female and slammed his fists together.

"Who's ready to rumble?" the new arrival said in challenge as he, along with the others, stared down the two vehicon's before they transformed back into cars and took off in the opposite direction at full speed.

Jack started to leave as quietly and quickly as possible, but he couldn't go far when he heard the voice from the green one.

"Who's that?" He asked as the three looked at Jack, who had his back to them before he slowly turned around to face them.

Jack simply stared at them before he waved a little, the yellow one returning the gesture while the green one simply stared at him in surprise and the female with a suspicious gaze.

Timeskip

"Now I'm here." Jack thought to himself as he was sitting on a metal crate next to a platform that looks like a rest area for humans inside the base of the Autobot's, he was introduced to the team and their leader, Optimus, who to Jack looked and sounded wise.

Jack had shut down most of his systems since it was already night time and he wanted to sleep, even if he didn't need it. His vizor was off, being a dull red, still, he can look around himself without moving his head thanks to the camera system in the cockpit that the pilot uses to see around them when piloting him.

So he could see Arcee, the female Autobot, behind him a few steps away staring at him with a gaze that either suggested she was still suspicious or curious of him, Bumblebee, the yellow Autobot, and Bulkhead, the big green Autobot, was talking with Bumblebee telling Bulkhead how Jack fought, making the green giant look at Jack with surprised optics.

Right now he was being scanned by their medic, Ratchet, who was mumbling to himself as he continued to scan Jack.

Soon all of them retired for the night, leaving Jack where he was, after another few minutes he let himself fall asleep.

After some time, Jack woke up to see that Arcee and Bumblebee arrive with the same two humans that saw the fight the other day, luckily he saw that they didn't notice him yet, otherwise, they would start talking to him while he was still starting his systems up.

"Never mind, here they are." Jack thought to himself as the two humans walked, well young one walked while the teenage girl ran, up to the steps to the platform next to him.

The girl, Miko if Jack heard right, came up to the edge of the platform and leaned on the bars, looking up at him, asking him questions per second, which impressed him slightly considering she didn't take a breath yet through the whole thing.

"Miko, I don't think you want to talk to him, he's recharging right now." Bulkhead said as he tried to dissuade Miko from bothering Jack, but that was stopped when they saw his vizor light up.

"No need, I'm already up." Jack said as he moved his head slightly before looking down at Miko, who was staring up at him with surprise.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Banshee, but you can call me Jack." Jack said, saying both his names as Miko and Raf look up at him before they looked around to see they were the only ones left in the base with Ratchet.

"Guess the others either went on a mission or patrol." Jack said to himself as he looked around before he got up, amazing Miko and Raf by his size alone, and walked over to Ratchet.

"Is there a place where I can practice and train?" Jack asked as Ratchet continued to watch the monitors.

"Yes, go down the hallway until an intersection, then turn right, its the fourth door on the left." Ratchet said dismissively, keeping an eye on the status of the other Autobots.

"Thanks, Ratchet." Jack said as he headed toward his destination, unaware that Miko and Raf were following him.

After about 2 minutes, Jack finally came upon the room to find it, to his amazement, massive.

"It will do." Jack said to himself when he entered, he entered a room that looked like a control and observation room before he entered the main room.

Miko and Raf looked through the window to see Jack training against an invisible opponent, switching from defending to an offensive on the fly.

"That's so awesome." Miko said to herself while watching Jack swing his left hand, level with his head, making it look like he just hit his opponent in the head and probably hit the head off if seeing Jack look at something in the direction his fist went in towards the ground.

Soon some time passed when the others came back, Arcee the first to notice Jack was not in the room along with the kids, making her, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee look for them.

They soon found the two kids in the SAFE, watching something in the room.

"What are you two looking a..." Bulkhead stopped talking when he looked through the window along with Bumblebee, Arcee looked as well to see Jack still training, but at a much faster pace now.

Arcee looked at the time to see how long he's been in there, to see to her surprise that he's been in for since they left to now.

"Impressive." Arcee thought to herself as she looked back at Jack to see him stop and start heading to the door, even from inside the room to where they are they could feel the ground rumble from his steps and low booming sounds coming from him.

They all started heading to the main room, with Miko and Raf in Jack's hand, soon they arrived and Jack went to the platform he was by and let the two kids down before he sat on the same crate as before.

He saw Optimus and Ratchet go through the ground bridge while Arcee and Bumblebee went on patrol, leaving him with Bulkhead, Miko, and Raf.

"Well, at least it quiet now." Jack thought before a guitar riff went off loudly, making him winch mentally.

"Nevermind." Jack mutter quietly as he looked to see Miko playing her guitar, but was stopped by Bulkhead when the proximity alarm started going off.

"Proximity alert, quick, hide!" Bulkhead said to the kids, making them hide behind his leg, but Miko forgot to put down her guitar, making Jack shake his head mentally.

"PRIME!" Fowler yelled as he entered, looking for Optimus.

"He's not here, nobody's here, except me of course." Bulkhead said, chuckling slightly as he watched Fowler carefully, noticing that the agent hasn't noticed Jack yet, and hoping to keep it that way.

"Let me guess, he's out pancaking a minimall, well you better tell pri-" Fowler was cut off when he looked down after hearing a sound to see a cable going from a speaker with a laptop on top of it to Bulkheads leg.

"Since when were you bots electric?" Fowler asked as Bulkhead looked uncomfortable, looking down at the cable then back to Fowler, then Miko and Raf came out from behind Bulkheads leg, making the agent swear quietly.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has gone off the boat this time." Fowler said as he went down the stairs towards the two.

"You two come with me, its for your own protection." Fowler said before Bulkhead slammed his foot between them, cutting Fowler off from getting close to the kids.

"We're protecting them." Bulkhead said as he stared down at Fowler, who grew angry.

"Well, you tell that to my superiors at the pentagon." Fowler said as he went up to phone by the stairs, Bulkhead, who panicked slightly, leaned down.

"Don't use that phone, its," Bulk said as head placed his finger on the phone, breaking it.

"Out of order." Bulk said sheepishly while Fowler simply dropped the phone and went back up the stair to the elevator, ranting the whole way.

"This isn't over, bigfoot, not by a long shot!" Fowler said as the elevator closed.

Bulk simply grimaced slightly while Jack shook his head a little.

Soon some time passed when they got an SOS from Fowler, then Bulkhead left to go after him, Making Jack and Raf realize that Miko wasn't with them, making them go after the two.

Jack and Raf left the ground bridge to see the nemesis along with many vehicon's, who simply looked at Jack before aiming at Raf, making him shake slightly.

Jack simply picked him up in his right hand but holding him like a captive with his upper torso and arms being seen, making the vehicon's stop aiming and went back to what they were doing.

"Guess they think I'm one of them." Jack mutter to Raf, who nodded.

They started to head inside the nemesis, they saw that one of the dishes on their way in was destroyed, making them believe Bulkhead was here, there were also two vehicon's leading them inside so they didn't look suspicious trying to find the way in.

Soon they found out that Fowler is being held in the brig, while a few seconds later they saw Arcee and Bumblebee racing down the hall towards them.

Bee drifted hard into the two cons, making them fall while Arcee jumped into the air with her arms toward Jack, making him toss Raf up in her path, where she caught him safely, allowing Jack to turn quick and slam his left hand onto the heads of the cons, offlining them.

"We appreciate you clearing the way for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." Arcee said jokingly, making Raf laugh quietly while Jack chuckled.

"Now let's get Fowler and the others and get out of here before the party really starts." Jack said as they started to run down the hall, after a few minutes they ran into Bulkhead and Miko.

Jack, Raf, and Miko were left in a room while the others took off to get Fowler, Jack saw something on the monitor so he walked up to it to see what looks like schematics.

"Hey Raf, what can you make of this?" Jack asked as he moved out of the way to let Raf see.

"They look like plans for something important. Real important." Raf said after a minute or two of looking at it.

"Miko can you take a picture of this?" Jack asked the girl, which she nodded and took out her phone and took a pic of it, just after she does so the door opens and a vehicon walks in but stops after seeing a few dead vehicon's and the kids along with Jack, who charges at the vehicon and slams his left hand down on the top of its head before it could do anything.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Jack said as he lowers his right hand to let Miko and Raf on, then runs down the hallway to find the Autobots, who ran into them.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee scolded them as Miko and Raf got in Bumblebee who had Fowler, then they hightailed it out of there full speed, running down any cons in their way or smashing them to bits.

Soon they were out of the nemesis and back at base, Miko was looking at Jack, who was sitting on the crate again.

"Why didn't you use your blaster?" Miko asked Jack, who looked at his right arm.

"You mean my Armed Armor BS?" Jack said before he continued speaking, not noticing the others listening as well.

"If I were to fire this, imagine it like this, we're back on the nemesis, I fire it down the hall towards a wall, it will simply cut right through it and keep going until it loses power by going through things, simply put, there would be a massive melted hole going right through the walls of the nemesis. but that's with the power at full, I usually keep it at halfway, it can still cut through the walls easily, just not to the amount like the full power." Jack explained, he then noticed the surprised looks he was getting.

"What, that's how powerful this thing is." Jack said as he gestured to the folded weapon on his right arm.

Some time passed after that, Miko asking Jack questions which he answered to the best of his ability, he felt someone's eyes on him, so he looked with the camera system to see Arcee looking at him with an odd look in her eyes, confusing him slightly.

"Wonder what's going on in her mind." Jack wondered to himself mentally as he saw Miko and Raf leave with their guardians before he started to shut himself down, not seeing Arcee come closer to him.

The next day, Jack woke up to a strange situation.

Arcee was recharging while leaning back on his lap, making him look down at her in confusion.

He wanted to move her so he can get up, but he didn't want to disturb her, he saw something out of the corner of his vision, making him look to see Optimus looking at them with a small smile.

Jack nodded to him, Optimus returning the nod as he went back to what he was doing while Jack looked back to Arcee, seeing how comfortable she looked.

"I hope she doesn't try anything." Jack thought to himself before he spoke mentally a few seconds later.

"I take back what I said, I hope Miko doesn't try anything." Jack thought since he knew just from how she acted that Miko will try something if she saw the two of them like this.

Jack then felt something from inside himself, he became curious and followed the feeling, it felt like whenever he got close to the source it would move away before coming slightly closer, then back to its distance, like it was taunting him to come after it.

He also felt some emotions from it, happiness, joy, love, just to name a few. He also noticed that there were other things that he felt, like a bond with something, he followed some of them to see where they led, he moved his head to follow two trails that led to Optimus and Ratchet.

This surprised him greatly, he knew that he bonded with everyone here, but he didn't expect to be able to feel the bonds themselves.

He felt the bond to Optimus and it felt like a wise brother type feelings from him, from Ratchet it was the grumpy uncle that hides his feelings sometimes.

Jack was amazed by this, then that brought him back to the first bond he felt, he followed it to its source to find it was Arcee, which he was surprised slightly.

"Okay, that is interesting." Jack thought as he heard the rumble of engines, which woke Arcee, who then bolted to her feet when she realized the position she was in and blushed.

"Autobots, prepare to ground bridge." Optimus announced, making the team look at him while Ratchet continued to type away.

"Where to?" Arcee asked as Jack stood up next to her, waiting for the same thing.

"The Decepticon Space bridge in high orbit." Optimus said as all the team got ready, Ratchet at the controls.

"That includes you as well, Jack, if you want to come." Optimus said, giving him a choice, making Jack think for a few seconds.

"I'm in." Jack said as his vizor flashed slightly brighter, making Optimus smile slightly.

"Alright, let's crush some con tailpipe's!" Bulkhead said as he patted Jack on the back with Bumblebee beeping and whirring at him with a thumbs up.

"Before you all go, I'm just letting you know that we can see what you see now, to help to the best of our abilities, except Jack since we couldn't get it done in time, but that can come later." Ratchet said as he went back to typing.

"Ready hotshot?" Arcee asked as she stood by Jack, being dwarfed by his sheer height.

Jack looked at her before nodding.

"First time in space, so it'll be new to me." Jack said as they stood in front of the ground bridge as it opened.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said as they transformed and drove in while Jack ran after them, keeping up with his long strides.

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus yelled as they sped up through the bridge until it opened and they exited, floating toward the massive space bridge.

"Autobots, transform and gravatize!" Optimus ordered as they did so and locked onto the space bridge, Bulkhead stumbling a little while Jack simply floated by them, making Arcee and Bumblebee look at him in confusion.

"Woah, Woah, don't look down, or up, or left." Bulkhead said to himself quietly, freaking out slightly before he snapped out of it.

Jack looked up to see the nemesis approaching, he was glad that his thrusters can use both fuel and energy from his reactor to function, though using energy from his reactor will decrease the power of his beam smart gun, so he decided to use the fuel.

"Nothing gets in or out." Optimus said as he deployed his blasters along with the other bots while Jack floated by them, getting ready to attack.

Soon many vehicon's were sent at them, being blasted as they flew around to attack the Autobots, Jack flew through the air after the cons, bashing them with his closed VN, surprising team prime that he can fly.

"Come on, a little closer, just a little closer." Jack muttered as he was coming up on one of the cons.

"NOW!" Jack exclaimed as he slammed his VN into the con, sending it spiraling into many other cons, taking them out in a big explosion.

"YES!" Jack cheered as he kept doing what he just did, taking out many of them before he flew back to the group and stopped close to Optimus just as the space bridge activated.

"I'm going to try and take out the nemesis so it will be stranded here, alright." Jack said as he got ready to take off, but a small hand on his leg stopped him and he looked down at Arcee.

"Be careful, alright hotshot." she said as Jack nodded to her before he took off toward the nemesis.

Jack unfolded the BS, getting ready to blast the ship to pieces, but as he got ready he saw Megatron heaving a large chunk of Dark Energon toward the Space bridge, making Jack stop and aim at the chunk and start firing.

The blasts were close, but they merely skinned it slightly and took small chunks off that continued into the portal.

"Crap." Jack muttered before he heard a sound behind him, he turned to see a silver jet coming right at him.

"Double crap!" Jack exclaimed as he took off away from the jet, which followed him, blasting him with purple blasts at the same time which came close to hitting him if he wasn't doing barrel rolls and moving out of the way.

He looked behind him to see the jet come closer before it suddenly picked up even more speed and rammed into him, sending him spinning through the air.

"Soundwave, aim the ship's cannons at the new Autobot and destroy him!" Megatron ordered as he floated some distance away from Jack before he took off.

Jack heard the order, but he was too disoriented to get his bearings back, he saw the cannons on the ship move and aim at him, making him shake slightly as he tried to move.

"JACK!" All of team Prime, both on earth and the space bridge yelled in worry, Arcee being the loudest, just as the cannons fired, sending beams of red toward Jack, who heard the cry and an unknown feeling went through him.

Just as the beams were about to make contact, they were deflected by what looked like a sphere shield around Jack, who was emitting golden-orange particles from his body as crack's all over his body was emitting a glow of the same color.

Then his body started opening, letting everyone see the source of the particles, soon he was completely transformed, shocking many who saw it.

Jack has finally activated NT-D mode.

Team prime noticed that he was bigger now as well, and looked more terrifying, his red vizor now switched for two red eyes look like they belong on Megatron.

"Woah." Bulkhead muttered as everyone looked at Jack in shock.

Arcee was looking at the mech that caught her interest, him now looking like someone else entirely.

Just then, a vehicon saw an opportunity to take out one of the Autobots, but just as it was about to lift its arm to fire from its blaster, another blast nailed it right in the torso, leaving a large hole.

Everyone looked at the vehicon in shock and surprise before they looked to see the source was Jack, who then took off at high speed, appearing as a blur as he left a golden orange trail in his wake that vanished a few seconds later.

He came to the vehicons around team prime and started to take them out quickly and painfully.

He would break them apart with his VN, leaving nasty gashes in their bodies or dismembering them, he would kick them so hard that they would split in half if he kicked them in the waist or crush them halfway or completely.

For the ones too far from him and being busy with one or two, he would aim his BS and fire, leaving the beam victim as a puddle of metal.

He noticed that three of the bots were missing, he assumed it was with the order he heard, but it was muffled slightly due to his senses being in overdrive, he'll need to get used to this mode so he can keep his focus easier and better.

He took out the last vehicon before he flew over Optimus as Megatron stood across from him with his blade deployed, same with Optimus, as Jack flew over, both leaders charged.

Jack flew to where he could sense the others at and came up to see them at what looks like a pipe system with Arcee twisting a valve.

"Current reversed." Arcee said tiredly as Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood guard close to her with the blasters deployed.

"YES! Right?" Jack heard Fowler say over the comms, making him shake his head as he landed close to them, making them look at him cautiously before they saw it was him and relaxed a little.

Just a minute later Megatron flew by, firing blasts of purple at them, making them take cover, Jack sensed what he was about to do and took off at high speed to get Arcee out of the way.

Arcee saw the blast coming toward her, she could move out of the way in time, she saw her life flash before her eyes before she closed them, waiting for the pain, but she felt nothing.

She opened her eyes to see Jack in front of her, taking the blast right to his chest and sent flying passed her and slammed into the ground and bouncing off it, she could only stare in shock as his body started to float away, but the sound of blasters firing snapped her out of hit and she ran to him, hoping to grab him before he flew out of reach.

She grabbed him by his hand, she was now noticing that he looked unconscious, yet he didn't change back to normal and pulled him down, it is easily done thanks to there being no gravity.

"Jack? Come on, wake up!" Arcee said as she went to his head, she noticed that he was straight like a rod as if he was standing.

Explosions started going off around them, they then heard Optimus as he ran towards them.

"Autobots, jump!" He said as he jumped off the ledge, going down as a ground bridge opened, allowing him to enter.

"Let's get out of here!" Bulkhead yelled as he came up to Jack and Arcee and started to carry Jack, Bumblebee helping while Arcee ran by them, keeping any cons that tried anything away from them.

Timeskip

"This hurts." Jack thought to himself as he on lined his systems, seeing he was in the medical bay of the base.

He looked around to see he was by himself, he looked down to see he was back to normal.

"Well, at least I can now use that mode." Jack said to himself before he saw his notification pop up and he saw that he had 4 missed calls, all from his mother.

"Oh, crap." Jack muttered in dread at what was coming.

He was NOT looking forward to the tongue lashing scolding from his mom.

Chapter 1 End

Hope you all enjoyed it, it was stuck in my head and would not leave, so I did this. If ya liked it and want me to continue it, then let me know in a Review or a PM, but do leave a review, a like, a favorite, a follow, you all know what I'm talking about.

ENJOY READING EVERYONE! EvaUnit15 going in his studio.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, I hope you all like it, now let's get started!

Chapter 2

Its been a few weeks since the space bridge exploded. After they returned from it Jack was brought to the medical bay, after he woke up after what he found out to be 4 days he immediately went outside the base for quiet since he didn't want Miko to but in his call with his mom.

Suffice to say that Jack would be questioned when he went back inside on why he looked extremely stiff as a steel rod.

Right now Jack is outside the base, close to Jasper, heading to a warehouse that was in the middle of the desert, big enough to have him inside it since it was similar to the one that Jack's father worked in, he found out it was one of the few that were going to be used as some sort of HQ for whoever pilots the Banshee.

Jack found this out since when he first started this way he went to find this warehouse because he saw it in his systems, but since he didn't understand any of them at the time, he went in the wrong direction many times before he found it.

It was to be used to house the Banshee, its maintenance crew, it's pilot, and have all the supplies needed to repair, maintain, or upgrade the Banshee.

Jack came up to the warehouse as the top folded open to let him step inside, as he did so the floor started going down, showing it to be a massive lift of some sort.

As he was lowered, the folded warehouse top folded back into place, concealing him and the lift as he continued to go lower.

After a minute or so he arrived in what looked like a huge bunker that had many things that would help him, a spot where he stands and a maintenance cage folds over him to allow workers to work on him and to allow the pilot to enter and exit the cockpit.

An automated computer system that scans any and all things around the world to see if there is anything that would require him to act, the system also makes ammo for his weapons that require it with small factories inside the bunker.

There are also other ways to enter the bunker as there was a large chute to allow him to take off in flight with the doors at the top closed, there is a runway for other vehicles to drive in or prepare to take off like a jet.

He went over to maintenance cage and stood there as it closed over him and a few cables plugged into him to let the computer to check his systems and update everything that needs to be updated.

"Maybe I should finally tell mom about this." Jack wondered out loud as the computer system let holders grab onto the BS and VN as well and allowed them to detach from Jack's arms, allowing him to move his arms more freely without worrying.

The cage opened to allow him to walk out and he stood in the middle of the bunker, thinking on what to do before he made his choice.

TIMESKIP

June wanted for her shift to end already.

It was around evening and she wanted to leave so she can see Jack, who had called an hour earlier and said that it was time for them to meet again.

She was so excited that when she told her friends and fellow nurses, they were happy for her and since her shift was ending soon, they decided to let her leave early, much to her happiness, she then left for where Jack said to meet up, which confused her greatly.

Soon she made it to a warehouse in the middle of the desert, which the doors opened to allow her to drive her car in, she was cautious, very cautious.

When she stopped her car and looked around, she didn't see anything or anyone. She got out of her car to look around better.

"Jack? Where are you?" June called out, wanting to see him, she wanted to hug him after being separated for so long.

Her answer didn't come from Jack, but from the floor suddenly shook, making her stumble slightly, and she saw that she was being lowered down on a lift.

She was starting to freak out slightly, as she looked around she heard Jack's voice over speakers.

"Remember when I said that I didn't want to hurt or scare you?" Jack asked as June looked around, trying to find the source of where Jack's voice is coming from.

"Yes?" June said in confusion as she wondered what he meant by that.

"What you're about to see is what dad was working on and my new body." Jack said before he turned off the speaker with a slight buzz, leaving June with many questions.

"What do you mean 'new body'? June said with worry at that, she was scared of what he meant by that, that meant he would look different, that something happened to him that would require him to have a new body.

A minute later and she arrived in the bunker, she looked around quickly to find Jack but saw nothing.

She looked around some more before she saw a massive black form in a maintenance cage, she ran toward it to get a closer look as the bunker was massive compared to her.

After a minute or two of full running, she came up to the form to see it better, what got her attention of it was the gold horn, faceplate, and the collar.

Jack had deactivated most of his systems, along with his visor, to not scare his mother, but he wanted her to connect the dots before he revealed himself so not as to, again, scare her or hurt her.

June was looked at the form as she tried to figure out what it was before she remembered a part of what Jack said.

"Is this what he was working on..." June muttered to herself before her eyes widened when she remembered the last part of what Jack said.

"Jack..." June said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at the form, seeing the visor lit up after she said his name.

"Is that you?" June asked as more tears run down her cheeks, Jack looked down at her before the maintenance cage opened, he moved closer to her, June not moving since she could feel that Jack wouldn't hurt her, and kneeled in front of her before placed his hand in front of her.

"Mom..." Jack said as June finally lost control of herself and hugged his hand as she cried with a smile, finally being reunited with her baby boy after so long.

TIMESKIP

After being reunited after so long, June stayed with him to talk and catch up, as they were doing so Jack thought of an idea.

"Hey, mom?" Jack asked as he looked down at her, June looked up at him from her spot on one of the raised catwalks next to him.

"Yes, Jack?" She said with a smile as Jack looked at her before he spoke with a tone that suggested something.

"Have you ever thought about flying?" Jack asked as he stood up, June still being amazed by his height.

"Yeah, when I was little I always imagined flying through the sky." June said as she remembered her childhood days.

"Well, now you can, but before we do, your going to have to wear a suit, designed specifically for that. It's in there." Jack said as he gestured to the door at the end of the catwalk June is on.

She walked in and a few minutes later she came out in a black and gold suit that was like a large deflated balloon on her.

"What's the point of the suit being like this?" June asked as she looked at it.

"It's the first one made, a prototype as they called it, it's just like the official one, but it's just like a mored slim spacesuit, the one you're wearing, however, was not supposed to look like the way it is and not be worn the way it's supposed to since we found out that the man that designed and made it was a young perverted man, so the others changed him from that area to a different one and modified the suit to be more practical instead of being a perverted man's fantasy." Jack said as June had a disgusted look on her face when she heard why the suit she is wearing was designed for but calmed down when she heard that it was modified to be more practical.

"Also, it's not on fully." Jack said, making June look at him before looking at the suit and back at him.

"How so?" June asked as she was wondering since she was wearing it, what else was there?

"You have to pressurize it. Press the buttons on your left wrist, but be prepared for what's next and make sure your hair is out of the collar of the suit just in case." Jack said as he too wondered what the suit had in store.

June made sure her hair was out of the collar like Jack said before placing her fingers on the two buttons on her left wrist, the palm of her right hand on the underside, she pressed the buttons.

The suit suddenly compressed on her body, become skin-tight as the air was pushed out of it when it was fully on her, she looked at her body as the suit showed her every curve.

"Well, at least she's not freaking out." Jack said mentally as he watched his mother looked herself over before he noticed something about her.

"Holy crap..." Jack muttered in his head as he looked at how his mother looks, she's freaking toned! His camera systems can tell what her body is like now since she is wearing the skin-tight suit, and what he is seeing is that she may have a curvy, sexy figure with breast as big as her head, maybe bigger, but her muscles are compact! She has an eight pack for crying out loud!

"I feel sorry for anyone that manages to piss her off." Jack said mentally before he snapped out of it and moved his hand to be next to the catwalk his mother is on.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked, snapping June out of her thoughts as she was looking at her body before jumping over the railing and onto his waiting hand.

With June on his hand, he brought her to his chest, making her wonder what he is doing before her eyes went wide when the cockpit opened, allowing her in.

She sat in the seat as she looked around the darkroom with only the hatch letting light in before it shut itself, bathing her in darkness.

All around soon changed to see the outside, like she wasn't even inside the cockpit, making her look around in surprise and awe.

"Cool, isn't it?" Jack asked her as he walked over to the rack that held his weapons, the BS and VN now on it as well, and grabbed his beam magnum and a shield.

The shield locked onto his left arm while he placed the beam magnum on his back, then he reached and took four more clips of ammo for the weapon just in case and placed two each on the back of his waist.

"Why do we need the gun and shield?" June asked in worry, seeing the weapons being handled by Jack with such ease making her worry more for her son.

"Just in case anything went south." Jack said as he finished placing the ammo clips and went to the launcher on the runway and prepared the system to launch him.

"Better prepare yourself, mom." Jack said as the launcher lit up with lights on the side of the runway, a whirring sound building up.

June looked around as she felt Jack move slightly, making her look down to see clamps on his feet. When she looked forward she saw a hatchway opening, letting light in.

She saw a countdown appear on the screen in front of her, allowing her self to tense for the force that she knew was coming.

Jack, seeing the countdown nearing the end, he had an idea before he spoke.

"Banshee, launching!" Jack said as the countdown finished and was lurched forward at intense speed before he was launched into the air where after a few seconds, ignited his thrusters, making him soar through the skies.

"Amazing, huh?" Jack asked as they climbed up the sky before they went into the clouds.

"Yeah, this is... amazing." June said after a pause to take in the view around them.

"You want to take the controls and try for yourself?" Jack asked as they continued cruising through the clouds.

"What?" June asked in confusion when Jack asked the question, but he didn't answer and simply spoke.

"Place your hands on the controls where your hands should rest on the armrests." Jack instructed, letting June know what to do as she does so.

"It's like the thrust control of a jet." June said as she got a feel for it.

"Yep, now this is going to be a learning experience for you to know how to control a suit like me if you ever get in another one if there is any other one." Jack said as they continued through the air.

"Now you ready?" Jack asked as he was about to teach her the same way his father taught him on some things.

"I'm not sure ye-AAAAAHHHHH!" June was saying before she was cut off as Jack suddenly started falling like a brick.

The way his father taught him, 'Learning on the job'.

June kept screaming as they fell through many layers of clouds before she saw what looked like rock outcroppings appearing in front of them before her expression changed from panicked to a look of determination and grabbed the controls.

Jack could, and would, stop them from falling to their deaths if they get too close to the ground, but he was teaching her without actually teaching her, as his father did to him.

So imagine his surprise when his mother suddenly started to maneuver him around the rock outcroppings easily and fluidly, through all of them until they got through all of it.

June was tense, wondering how she did what she did, along with Jack since he thought he would need to help her out slightly, but turns out he didn't need too.

Before either could say anything, an alarm started going off, startling June and surprising Jack, who brought it up to see it was a set of coordinates and had the Autobot sign.

"Alright mom, you're in for more surprises today. Just let me do everything, alright." Jack said, not waiting for an answer as he took off toward the location, leaving June to ponder what he meant.

"Let's get to work." Jack said out loud when they arrived above the coordinates and he spun himself around as he started to nose dive.

June's about to meet some of Jack's friends, wonder how she's going to react?

Chapter 2 end

I hope ya liked it, also if you can guess where the suit is from, then tell me in a review or a pm and I will say who got it right and where it is from. Leave a like, a follow, a PM, a Review, all of that, and I hope you have a good day or night. ENJOY READING EVERYONE! EvaUnit15 in the studio about to pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3, hope ya enjoy it.

Chapter 3

Blaster fire was going everywhere as vehicons were being blasted down by the autobots outside an energon mine.

They were about to gather the energon for themselves when the decepticons arrived and started blasting them, halting the process.

"They just keep coming!" Bulkhead yelled over the noise as he blasted vehicons with his blasters, but any vehicon that gets close he would send flying with his wrecking ball.

"We cannot allow the decepticons to obtain this energon, autobots." Optimus said as he blasted a couple of vehicons away as Bumblebee shot a few down while Arcee was cutting down any that got near her with her blades and acrobatics.

While Arcee was taking down drones left and right, she didn't notice one behind aiming its blaster at her back, however, Bumblebee did and shot the drone before it could fire, getting Arcee's attention after she took out the ones in front of her.

"Thanks Bee!" Arcee called out as he gave a thumbs up before he resumed blasting the con drones around them.

Arcee looked around to see that the cons were already thinning in numbers, she was about to go and assist Bee when she saw a rocket heading for him, making her optics widen.

"BEE! LOOK OUT!" Arcee yelled as she rushed toward him, making him look in the direction he just now hearing the sound of thrusters to see the rocket coming straight at him, making him widen his optics in surprise, but before it could get close to do any damage, it was shot from above, making many look up to see Banshee free falling toward them with his blaster out.

Banshee aimed toward the other drones and started firing, his shots being red with small arcs of blueish purple lightning around it.

The drones stood no chance as the shots tore through them with deadly accuracy.

He soon landed in front of the autobots, who just noticed that Banshee was having the golden glow from within him happening again, they looked past him to see Starscream all the way in the back of the newly arrived drones with his hands behind his back with smirking of arrogance, thinking he was going to win with sheer numbers.

"You almost took out my friend." Banshee muttered lowly as he stood there for a few seconds before that feeling he had before grew to new heights and he started to transform into his NTD Mode, Starscream who saw this lost his smirk a little before he grit his teeth and yelled.

"Decepticons, attack!" He yelled as he stood back to watch, making Banshee growl slightly as he finished transforming, towering over everyone there.

June, who was silent the entire time, jumped slightly when she saw the cockpit started to change, she even felt like something was connecting to her mind slightly, not enough to get her attention but still there. "Jack, what's wrong honey?" June asked her son worriedly as she saw him put his gun up on his back before he reached his right arm out with his hand out, like he was about to grab something, June knew something was wrong and the Jack wasn't aware of what he is doing right now.

But she saw something pop up on the screen of the cockpit before it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

The autobots were about to fire at the drones while they stepped up beside Banshee, Arcee being the closest to him, when he raised his arm, what happened next surprised and shocked everyone. "DRONES!" Banshee said loudly as the autobots saw all the drones vizors change from red to gold, amazing them, then they saw Banshee turn his right hand toward himself.

"GET HIM!" Banshee yelled as he clenched his fist, making the drones turn around and start blasting at Starscream, making him scream loudly as he dodged as best as he could before he transformed and blasted away at full speed, running away like a coward, but he forgot that the drones were fliers as well, who transformed and chased the cowardly seeker, blasting him the entire time.

Banshee stood there with his arms by his side as the team relaxed slightly, he turned his head slightly before speaking.

"Go get the energon, I'm going to stay here to make sure they stay away, i don't know if the drones stay like if i change back, but im not taking any chances" Banshee said as the others nodded silently before moving to get the energon ready to bring to base while Arcee paused for a bit while she turned back toward Banshee and walked back to him after some hesitation.

Banshee turned when she heard steps behind him to see Arcee standing there silently with a look that he hasn't seen her with before.

"Is she blushing?" Banshee thought to himself in surprise before he kneeled down when he saw her motioning him too.

When he was he was surprised when she kissed him on the cheek before she pulled away and glared at him.

"Tell anyone and I will hunt you down." Arcee said with a serious face, but the mischievous tone in her voice ruined it, making Jack chuckle before he nodded and stood back up as Arcee went back to help with the energon.

"Jack." June said with a straight face and emotionless voice, making Jack freak out slightly mentally, knowing that when she got like this that he was in trouble.

"I want grandkids soon." June said with a smile, making Jack speak in the cockpit in gibberish for a few seconds, making June laugh, he regained himself.

"MOM!" Jack said loudly with embarrassment in his voice, making June laugh harder as she held her stomach.

TIMESKIP

It's now been a few weeks since the energon incident, Jack had his mother swear to not talk about the autobots or him, she could still talk about him, she just can't talk about what he has become or where he's staying or what he is doing.

Right now Jack was flying through the air somewhere above the rocky mountains, looking for any sign of trouble with the cons or something that humans couldn't handle.

"Nothing wrong here, better turn back and return to base before anyone worri-"Jack was cut off as he was picking up a distress signal.

"A distress signal? All the way out here?" Jack asked himself before he started to analyze the signal to pinpoint it and to find anything about it.

After a minute or two he found out that the signal was on a specific frequency that could only be picked up by him since it is nearly identical, yet different to his own.

"What in the world…" Jack muttered to himself as he flew to the signals location, noticing that he is going toward an area that's well defended from the outside as it looked like a miniature valley with a large complex in the middle of it.

"That's not strange at all." Jack said to himself as he got his gun from his back and lowered to the ground and started to make his way to the complex slowly, while staying cautious of his surroundings.

Just because it was quiet and peaceful with the only sounds being his soft steps and the sounds of nature and crying doesn't mean that there couldn't be any dangers around.

Wait.

"Crying?" Jack thought to himself confusedly as he neared the source of the sound, it being inside a massive hanger like the one he awoke in when he became Banshee.

He reached out and opened the hanger door slowly and cautiously, the sound of the door opening made the crying stop, making Jack freeze a little bit as he held his gun up and ready just in case anything happened.

He resumed opening the door until it was open while he was off to the side out of view, a precaution he took just in case there was a trap of some sort.

"Can never be to careful in a situation like this." Jack thought to himself as he prepared for what might happen next, many scenarios playing in his head before he stepped into the hanger doorway fully, looking inside with his gun scanning for any enemies before his gaze settled on what was in the center of the hangar in a cage like the one back at his base, but this one has restraints on it as well.

The many scenarios that played in his head just moments prior were many things.

One where he was ambushed.

One where he saw many canisters of explosives with a recording of the crying.

One where he found nothing and it was his imagination.

One where he was looking at what looked like a small female version of himself was definitely NOT one of the scenarios that went through his head.

He simply stared for a few seconds before the sound of metal being moved snapped him out of it as he saw the little one look up at him before she started crying towards him, making him 'aww' mentally before he looked around again to make sure there was nothing amiss before making his way to the little one, who was shaking in her restraint cage, from what he couldn't tell.

"Why isn't she talking?" Jack thought to himself before he saw what looked like a computer by the cage, hooked up to it. It took a few seconds for him to realize what it was.

"Oh no, no, no." Jack said mentally as he put his gun on his back and kneeled down to a knee and reached down and smashed the computer and tore the cage off the little one, along with the restraints, allowing her to jump forward and wrap her arms around his neck in a hug, surprising him.

"DADDY!" The little one cried happily as she hugged him, missing Jack stiffen slightly with a hurricane of thoughts going through his mind before he relaxed and hugged her back as he decided to take her in as he doubts there was ANYONE in the world that could take care of and treat her properly.

He noticed that she was around Arcee's height, and she didn't have any weapons on her like he had when he woke up as Banshee.

But right now, he was just glad to hold his new daughter safely in his arms and protect her from the horrors of the world while letting her see the beauty of it.

He froze when his hearing caught multiple sounds all around him along with the sounds of guns being readied and low whirring sounds that slowly built up.

He prepared himself as he knew they were definitely not friends as he looked through his cockpit cameras to see many people wearing dark green and black uniforms.

"Not good." Jack thought to himself as he got ready to bolt as fast as he can along with how he's going to protect his new daughter from any of the shots that he knew that are going to go off the moment he moves.

He saw a man that was familiar before he picked up his daughter and ran for it, getting shot at in the process, making his daughter scream as she clung to him as he shielded her from the hail of ammunition as he made it out of the hanger and didnt stop or slow down as he heard them still firing behind him, but since he had long strides he got away quick before he took off into the air once he was far away enough.

The reason he didn't fly earlier was because he didn't know if they had missiles that could be shot at him and his daughter, so he didn't risk it.

Soon they were in the clouds, his daughter looking around curiously and in awe as she reached her hand out as it went through a cloud, making her giggle while Jack saw this and was smiling mentally.

"Mom said she wanted grandkids, guess she got her wish of one." Jack said mentally as he chuckled his daughter hugged his neck again, he can tell that she was smiling happily.

Jack's mind froze as it caught up with everything.

"HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO EVERYONE!?" Jack thought wildly while freaking out mentally as he continued back to his base to get his new daughter situated.

Chapter 3 end

This took longer than expected and sorry it took so long to publish a chapter for anything, like i said before i may start on a chapter but then some time passes then i start again, so I apologize if its different in sections of the chapter. If you liked the chapter, please tell in a pm, a review, a fav, and a follow, have a good day or night reading everyone.

Also can anyone guess where i got the idea for the part where Jack is hugging his new daughter, answer in a review or a pm, if ya want a hint just ask.

Also give suggestions on names for his new daughter, tell in a review. I want all of ya to feel involved with the stories as they grow.

ENJOY READING EVERYONE! EVAUNIT15 IS STILL ALIVE AND ABOUT TO PASS OUT!


End file.
